rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 dress rehearsal - Épisode d'introduction
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior will start on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 12:45 pm // 15 minutes to go until the dress rehearsal for the first episode of Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 begins. 1:02 pm // Bonjour and welcome to the dress rehearsal for the first episode of Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019! 1:14 pm // Technical problems are delaying the beginning of the rehearsal. 1:15 pm // The opening VT displays the show's logo. 1:17 pm // The 'graduates' from Rechercher une étoile 2018 open the show by performing "C'est l'été". 1:20 pm // Eleanor Camu hits an F5 by the end of the bridge. 1:21 pm // "C'est l'été" finishes, and not only is the audience going wild after this guest performance, but the contestants from Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 also love it. 1:22 pm // ??? appears and tells the audience how the idea for Rechercher une étoile Junior got started. 1:24 pm // Video messages on the LED screen consist of past contestants from the regular Rechercher une étoile wishing the Junior contestants good luck. 1:25 pm // The press center is questioning Eva Boisselot's hairstyle. Boisselot won the inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile back in 2007. 1:27 pm // Everyone goes wild after the good luck messages. ;Vincent Absil - "High Hopes" (Panic! at the Disco) 1:29 pm // Vincent Absil kicks off the running order by performing Panic! at the Disco's 2018 hit "High Hopes". 1:31 pm // Vincent seems to be having in-ear problems. 1:32 pm // This performance needed to restart due to sound problems. 1:37 pm // Vincent is now sounding much better. 1:38 pm // No changes in the staging for Vincent. ;Aglaé Kaplan - "Breathing" (Ariana Grande) 1:40 pm // Aglaé Kaplan is up next. She'll perform "Breathing" by Ariana Grande. 1:41 pm // Aglaé is wearing her full costume unlike Vincent. 1:42 pm // Another dramatic vocal performance from Aglaé. ;Thomas Mesny - "Unchain My Heart" (Ray Charles) 1:44 pm // Thomas Mesny is about to perform next. He'll be singing "Unchain My Heart" by Ray Charles. 1:45 pm // The camera angles are a lot "slicker" than in previous rehearsals. ;Minata Broux - "Summertime" (Ella Fitzgerald) 1:47 pm // Minata Broux is the fourth contestant in the running order. Remember that she'll be singing "Summertime" by Ella Fitzgerald. 1:50 pm // The camera angles from previous rehearsals have now been fixed. ;Lynnette Belshaw - "What About Us" (P!nk) 1:51 pm // Lynnette Belshaw is fifth in the running order. Remember that she'll perform "What About Us" by P!nk. 1:53 pm // Lynnette has given a polished performance every time and this rehearsal is no exception. ;Aviva Zemsky - "Everytime" (Britney Spears) 1:56 pm // Aviva Zemsky is up next. Remember that she chose "Everytime" by Britney Spears. 1:58 pm // No changes for Aviva's staging. ;Samuel Delamare - "Superstition" (Stevie Wonder) 2:00 pm // Samuel Delamare is the seventh contestant in the running order. Keep in mind that Samuel will be singing "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder. 2:01 pm // The press center claims that "a new Stevie Wonder was discovered!" ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Entre nous" (Chimène Badi) 2:04 pm // Gabrielle Delaplace is up next. She'll be singing "Entre nous" by Chimène Badi. 2:07 pm // Another powerful performance from Gabrielle. ;Robert Santos - "J'ai cherché" (Amir Haddad) 2:11 pm // Robert Santos is the ninth contestant in the running order. He'll be singing "J'ai cherché" by Amir Haddad. 2:13 pm // Robert is bringing everything to his performance despite ear infection on Monday. ;Hubert Cormier - "À tout casser" (Johnny Hallyday) 2:14 pm // Hubert Cormier is the tenth contestant to perform in Épisode d'introduction. Remember that he'll be singing "À tout casser" by Johnny Hallyday. 2:16 pm // Another bubbly performance from Hubert. ;Levon Bayer - "No Matter What" (Boyzone) 2:18 pm // Levon Bayer is up next. Remember that he chose "No Matter What" by Boyzone. 2:20 pm // Levon's vocals are confident and precise. ;Gilles Faivre - "L'Équipe à Jojo" (Joe Dassin) 2:22 pm // Gilles Faivre is the twelfth contestant in the running order. He'll be singing "L'Équipe à Jojo" by Joe Dassin. 2:23 pm // Another strong performance from Gilles. ;Jasper Perrottet - "In My Blood" (Shawn Mendes) 2:26 pm // Jasper Perrottet is the thirteenth contestant in the running order. He'll be singing "In My Blood" by Shawn Mendes. 2:27 pm // Jasper's vocals improve every second. ;Valérie Affré-Crevier - "La vie sait" (Priscilla Betti) 2:30 pm // Valérie Affré-Crevier is the fourteenth contestant in the running order. She'll perform "La vie sait" by Priscilla Betti. 2:32 pm // Another emotion performance from Valérie. ;Octave Bourseiller - "Tous mes copains" (Sylvie Vartan) 2:35 pm // Octave Bourseiller is up next. He'll be singing "Tous mes copains" by Sylvie Vartan. 2:36 pm // Another brilliant performance from Octave. ;Justine Moineau - "Il était temps" (Virginie Pouchain) 2:39 pm // Justine Moineau is the sixteenth contestant in the running order. She'll be singing "Il était temps" by Virginie Pouchain. 2:41 pm // Another strong vocal performance from Justine. ;Veronica Deschanel - "Je nous veux" (Céline Dion) 2:46 pm // Veronica Deschanel is up next. She'll be singing "Je nous veux" by Céline Dion. 2:47 pm // No changes in Veronica's performance. 2:49 pm // Another fantastic performance from Veronica. ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Screaming" (Dimash Kudaibergen) 2:50 pm // Xaviera Caillebotte will conclude the running order. She chose "Screaming" by Dimash Kudaibergen. 2:52 pm // The press center is going wild! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse